The Reason
by baby Cyclopes
Summary: WARNING HOUSE OF HADES SPOILARS! The reason behind all that He did. A series of Snapshots through out PJATO and HOO of Nico Di Angelo and the one he cares for most.
1. A Real Live Hero

**A/N **

**WORNING MINER AND MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HOH. This story will belong ****and the chapters are already written, so I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Okay now that's out of they way you may read on and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJATO, HOO, or the song Demons by Imagen Draguns.**

* * *

The Reason  
Part 1  
A Real Live Hero

The Titan's curse

* * *

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

* * *

"You should dance." Nico tells his sister Bianca gesturing to the dance floor.

She shakes her head, "No."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ?" She counters and he turns away looking down at the mithomagic cards in his lap and started sorting through them. The minatr, the nimyan lion, and the manticor all stared back at him. He is brought out of his study of the cards by someone grabing both him and Bianca by the scruf of there necks. The person drug out of the gym and into a room. Dr. Thorn stands in front of him and his sister and before there very eyes he turned into the manticor!

Whoa! He thought, so cool!

I must be dreaming?

Then his eyes find the manticor's tail and the spikes he aims to throw at them. Suddenly he disappears into the shadows and a moment later a boy stands in the door way, but he doesn't get a good look at him because the manticor blocks his view. But what he dose see makes his heart beat spread up, sea green eyes and dark hair.

He sees the maticor's tail flick the spikes at the boy and one gets him in the shoulder. Than a spike impails into the wall right next to Bianca's shoulder.

The boy and manticor exchange some words, but Nico is to terrified to notice what they are saying.

On there walk to where they were going he was vegly awhare of Dr. Thorn saying something and Bianca asking a question, Bianca being held at and himself defending her.

The next thing he is aware of is standing outside on a cliff with Bianca and the boy standing in front of them with a sword in his hand.

He is still tariffide but with the boy standing protectively infringe of them he feels safe.

"Ah! Your transportation is here." Dr. Thorn says as the sounds of helicopter blades could be heard.

"Where are you taking us." He asked.

"You should be honerd my boy. You'll have an opportunity to joining a great army, just like that silly game you play with cards and dalls."

"There not dalls! They're figurines and you can take you great army and shove it up your..." Nico was cut off by Dr. Thorn befor he could finish his insult.

"Now, now..." Dr. Thorn wornds, "you will change your mind about joining us my boy and if you do not well... There are others uses for half-blood, we have menny monsteris mouths to fead."

Nico was now more tariffed then ever despite the older boy's plan.

A force knocked into the three of thim and then the fight begins.

A real live hero! Nico thinks.. Nico thinks as he watches the boy fight.


	2. Trust And Promise

**A/N**

**originally this part was part of the first part and I divided it into three, expanded on it and add more detail with help from my first reviewer the-thread-unwound. :D thank you to the two followed/favorited this! :D**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJATO or HOO.**

* * *

The Reason  
Part 2  
Trust And Promise  
The Titan's Curse

* * *

"Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."  
― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

* * *

After the hunters showed up the fighting was over quickly and the girl had jump off the clif

Nico had question for Percy and he did asking them one after the other and Percy did his best to answer him.

It was something Nico did when he was really excited, like now. According to Artimiss he and Bianca were children of a Greek God! Everything in mithomagic was real the Gods and the monsters were all real and he was a hero.

It was amazing!

Bianca pulls him aside and explained that she's joining the hunters and that he'll go to the camp with Percy and the others.

"But..." He protests.

"We'll still get to see each other every now and again." She says.

"But I'll be all alone! Who will I go to when I have a nightmare? Who wil I talk to?"

She hugs him and whispered. "Trust Percy, he'll keep you safe."

They met the God Apollo and road in a bus witch was actually the sun witch was awesome!

Camp Half-Blood was exstreamly awesome! Nico thought the climbing wall was so cool with lova coming down it. Capture the flag he desided was his favorite part about the camp.

Later that night or early that morning Nico finds himself spying on Bianca and Zoe. When the two were done talking Nico went to head after them, to beg Bianca not to go, and if that didn't work he would follow them on the quest to protect her.

"Wait!" A voice said and he spon around to see Percy standing there.

"Where did you come from?" Says shocked.

"I've been here the whole time, invisible." Percy says, Nico mouth the word completely awestruck.

"Wow! cool!" He finally exclaims.

"How did you know Zoe and your sister were here?"

Nico felt his face heat up. "I heard them walk by the Hermies cabin. I don't... I don't sleep to well at camp, so I heard foot steps and then whispering and so I kinda followed."

"And now your thinking of following them on the quest." Percy said getting Nico's thought right on and it made him wonder if this amazing hero could read minds.

"How did you know that?" He asked instead of asking if he could read minds.

"Because if it was my sister I'd problely be thinking the same thing, but you can't." Percy said.

"Because I'm to young?" Nico said and if that was it Nico wold go anyway!

"Because they won't let you, they'll catch you and send you back here." Oh if that was it well...

Nico's thoughts were cut off by Percy continuing, " and yeah because you too young. You remember the manticore? There'll be lots more like that, some of the Heros will die."

At Percy's word his shoulder sagged with hopelessness and sad his chance to protect Bianca was gon! He wasn't reddy to fight monsters like Percy and suddenly he got an idea!

"Maybe your right..." He admitted slowly. Shifting his weight from foot to foot excitement, he continued. "But... But you can go for me! It was perfect percy was a fully trained hero and able to protect Bianca.

"Say what?" Percy asked.

"You can turn invisible,. Nico said, "you can go."

"The hunters don't like boys." He reminded him, " if they find out..."

"Don't let them find out." Nico said interrupting percy. "Follow them invisiblely, keep an eye on my sister, you have too!" Because I can't, Nico thought.

"Please!" Nico begged.

"Nico?" Percy said worningly.

"You were planing to go anyway, aren't you?" He said looking into Percy sea green eyes,pleading with him.

Percy hesitated before saying. "Yeah. I have to find Annabeth, I have to help even if they don't want me to. "

"I won't tell on you." Nico said, "but you have to Promiss to keep my sister safe."

"I... That's a big thing to Promiss Nico, on a trip like this... Besides she's got Zoe, Grover, and Thalia..."

"Promiss?" He insisted because he trusted percy and thought he could do it.

"I'll do my best." Percy said and looking into thoughs sea green eyes he believes that he will.


	3. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer I don't own PJATO, HOO**

* * *

The Reason  
Part 3  
Broken promises

* * *

"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," Hazel Grace Lancaster, The Falt In Our Stars

* * *

Nico spent his time at camp training and learning all he could about Percy Jackson.

He learned that Percy had been on two quest, fought the menatr before even coming to camp, had an inimy, and was conpletely awesome as far as Nico was consurnd.

The day came when Percy and the others were back at camp.

Nico knew before Percy even told him, he just didn't want to believe it! He'd been having dream about Bianca in the underworld.

Then Percy is saying his sister is dead and it finally seems real that Bianca is gone.

And in that moment Nico di Angelo hates Percy Jackson!

Then skeltons come and suddenly his hate is replaced by anger because for a reason Nico dosen't quite understand yet he can't let percy die, even though he let his sister die, but he just knew he'd regret it!

Stairing at the son of Poseidon his sea green eyes filled with sadness and regret.

And suddenly Nico couldn't be around him any more, this boy whom he trusted, this boy whom broke his promise, this boy he couldn't help but like inspite of that all.

So rather than face his confusing feelings he chooses anger and disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Of Fights And Ghostly Sister's

**A/N**

**i bring you part four! :D I am looking for a Beta for this story and others, so if your interested PM me.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJATO of HOO.**

* * *

The Reason  
Part 4  
Of Fights And Ghostly Sister's  
The Battel of the Labyrinth

* * *

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom comet

Demons by Imagen Draguns

* * *

Nico was fearious.

He'd traveled through the labyrinth to get to triple G ranch and had been waiting for Garyon to tell him where Daedalus was.

And of course that's when Percy Jackson showed up!

Garyon took them on a tour of the ranch and Nico only went so he could keep an eye on Percy and the cattle herder came with them bring his two headed dog along.

He was extremely annoyed and the fact that Percy and the others started complaining about how the animals were treated which caused Nico to become more annoyed. Then Percy kept asking questions and it got even worse! Apparently Garyon was going to hand Nico over to the Titans. Percy made a deal with Garyon to save his life! Percy had to clean the stables of the flesh eating horses, which hasn't been cleaned for a thousand years, by sun set.

Nico was shocked why would Percy save him? He'd gotten Bianca killed why was he any different? Nico sat bound and gaged contemplating the answers to the questions.

Maybe Percy was crazy, maybe he was going to leave them all to die, maybe he had a death wish and wanted to take them all down with him, or... Apart of his mind whisperd, maybe he is really trying to save you.

As they sat Nico looked at Percy's companions he recognized Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, and Grover the sator both from last winter, but the cyclops was umfamilar, so Nico assumed this to be Percy's brother Tyson.

Garyon desided to Ires message Luke after he made barbque. Handing his life over was delayed by the power of hunger. Nico thought.

At sun set he could see the figure of Percy running towards them.

"LET THEM GO!" Percy yelled, " I cleaned the stables." But of course Garyon wouldn't because that ment he wouldn't get payed!

"But, you promised!" Percy protested.

"You didn't make me swear on the river sticks, so It wasn't an binding oath."Garyon said and Percy drew his sword, riptide and Nico watched the fight play out.

It was interesting to watch percy fight a man with three chest's and Garyon made it even more interesting fighting by throwing two knives one at Percy and other at the cow herder because he refused to fight Percy for him, then he fought with a barbecue fork and tongs. Percy blocked his advances and tried stabbing him in his middle chest, but all it did was make him cry out crumple for a moment and then he was up again.

"Nice try sunny, I have three hearts. The perfict back up system. " Garyon said.

Garyon knocked over the barbecue and hot coals went flying one hit Annabeth  
on the check. This time Percy stabbed him in the left chest and Garyon laughed, then he stabbed him in the right stomache, but it didn't work. Percy suddenly ran inside.

"Coward!" Garyon cried, " come back and die right!"

Garyon rushed after him through the sliding glass doors and through the barbecue fork witch nearly missed Percy's head and impailed itself in the wall. Garyon picked up two sword from the case on the wall. The living room was filled with weapons and hunting trophies.

" Jackson, your head is going to go right next to that bear!" Garyon threatened.

Percy dropped riptide and grabbed the bow off the wall, Nico saw his lips move in a prayer before pulling the string back and letting the arrow fly, right through all three of Garyon's chest's.

"Yay for Percy!" Said Tyson.

"Can we tie up this cow herd now!" Nico said.

" yeah, that dog tried to kill me." Grover agreed and percy persuaded the cow herd to stop selling animals to the Titans. Percy and Annabeth started asking who paid Garyon to give them safe passage, but the cow herd had know idea.

"What about the titans, did you Ires message them about Nico yet?" Percy asked..

"Nope. Baron was goin to wait untell after the barbecue. They don't know anything about him." The cow herd responded and Nico glaired at Percy.

"You could stay here untell we're done with our quest." Percy told him, "it would be safe."

"Safe?" Nico's feary intensified , "what do you care if I'm safe!? You got my sister killed!"

"Nico?" Annabeth said, " that wasn't Percy fault and Garyon wasn't lying about Kronose trying to capture you, if he new who you were he'd want you on his side."

"I'm not on any ones side and I'm not afraid!"

You should be. You sister wouldn't want..."

"If you cared for my sister you'd help me bring her back.."

"A soul for a soul." Percy said.

"Yes." Nico said shocked.

"If you didn't want my soul..."

"I'm not explaining anything to you!" Nico's site bleared with tears and he blinked them away, "and I will bring her back!" He said determinedly.

"Bianca wouldn't want you to be brought back... Not like that." Percy said.

"YOU DIDNT KNOW HER!" Nico shouted, "how would you know what she wanted!"

"Let's ask Bianca." Percy said.

"I've tried." Nico said miserably.

"Try agin." Percy countered. "I got a feeling she'll answer with me here."

"Why would she?" Nico yeld. Why would his sister appear only when the guy responsible for her death shows up?

"Because she's been sending me Ires messages. She's been trying to worn me what you've been up too, so I can protect you."

"That's impossible!" He said refusing to believe it.

"One way to find out. You said your not afraid."

* * *

When night fell they went to the pit the cow herd said they could use. He poured the food and soda in the pit and started chanting.

Many ghost tried to drink, but Percy and Annabethe held them back. Miness was among the ghost and he tried to distract him by telling him Percy was trying to trick him, but he didn't listen for the moment he was focused on trying to summon his sister.

She finally appeared and Nico starred at her. She was the same as he remembered. A bow slung on her back, her green hat coverd her dark hair, her olive skin and dark eyes like his, and the jeans, and silver camouflage parka of the hunters.

Nico was frozen stairing at the sister he thought he'd never see again. Here she was after months of not answering and he just stood there as she walked up to Percy.

"Hello, Percy." Bianca said.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry." Percy said his voice shocked with emotion.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice and I don't regret it."

"Bianca!" Nico shouted stumbling foreword, coming out his daze, and his sister turned toward him.

"Hello, Nico, you've gotten so tall." Bianca said with sadness in her tone.

"Why didn't you answer sooner?" He cried, "I've been trying for months!"

"I was hoping you would give up." Nico's heart Broke at thoughs words.

" Give up! I'm trying to save you!"

"You can't Nico, don't do this! Percy is right."Bianca said gently.

"No! He let you die! He's not your friend!" Nico yeld and Bianca reached out to touch his face, but her hand evaporated into mist when it touched his skin.

"You must listen to me." She said, "holding grudges is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw, you have to forgive. You to Promise me this."

"I can't, never!" Nico said out raged.

"Percy has been worried about you Nico." Bianca said and he felt his heart quicken. "He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you."

"So it was you!" Percy exclaimed, "you were sending thoughts Ires messages." Bianca nodded.

"WHY WERE YOU HELPING HIM AND NOT ME!" Nico screamed, hurt. "It's not fair!"

"You are close to the Truth now. " Bianca told him. "It's not Percy you mad at, it's me."

"NO!" He denied.

"Your mad because I left to become a hunter of Artemiss, your mad because I died and left you alone, and I'm sorry for that, Nico, I truly am. But you must over come the anger and stop blaming, Percy for my choices. It will be your doom."

"She's right." Annabeth Broke in, "Kronose is rising, Nico and he'll twist anyone to his cause."

"I don't care about Kronos." Nico said, "I just want my sister back!"

"You can't have that, Nico." Bianca told him gently.

"I'm the son of Hades, I can!"

"Don't try." Bianca said, "if you love me, don't..." Her voice trailed off more as more spirits crowded around them again and Nico could sense there anxiousness.

" Tartarus is sturing." Bianca said. " Your power draws attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the underworld. It is not safe for us to remain.

"Wait!" Nico said. "Please!"

"Goodbye, Nico."Bianca said sadly. "I love you. Remember what I said." Her form shivered and she and the other ghosts disappeared.


	5. Contemplations And Realizations

**A/N **

**Injoejoe part five! :D**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJATO or HOO.**

* * *

The Reason  
Part 5  
Contemplations And Realizations  
The Battle of Labyrinth

* * *

"there's plenty of blame to go around."  
― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

* * *

Nico sat stairing into the pit from which hours ago his sister had drank from. Seeing her then had brought his feelings to the surface. His sadness and helplessness, his sarrow, and though it pained him to admit it, his anger.

He was angry at Bianca for joining the hunters, for leaving him, and for dying. It took her telling him this for him to realize it! And the other thing she was right about he was blaming Percy for it all.

His hatred for the older Half-Blood steamed from the fact that Nico just wanted to blame someone for Bianca's own choices. he'd been blaming Percy simply because he'd promised to protect her.

He new Percy had tried explain it to him, but in his grief and anger he hadn't wanted to listen.

It took him several hours to come to the conclusion that through all his hate and anger he still liked Percy Jackson!

"Master, your not goiing to find Daedalus by staying here." Miness said from beside him and he wondered for a moment he'd got there, but figured he'd arrived sometime during his contemplation.

"I don't want to find him any more." Nico said back in a defeated voice.

"Why not?" He says sending Nico a murderous look that he dosen't see.

"Because she doesn't want me to bring her back."

"What about the boy?"

"What about Percy?"

"Don't you want to take revenge on him, before Kronos picks him off?" With thoughsz words from Miness, Nico was back in the maze.

He had to help Percy!


End file.
